Neverending Darkness
by Eclipse Absol
Summary: As a new virus spreads through the world,destory people and Pokemon alike, a select few will be chosen to surive. I know, stupid summany .


**Notes: Wow, first chapter of my soon to be lousy fanfiction. I'm too lazy to bother to start writing my Phantom Hourglass fanfiction now, so I decided to make an OC Pokémon fanfiction. Also, if you're a Twilight fan, please don't kill me for making fun of Twilight in this chapter. I had bricks crashing through my windows for insulting fan girls; I really don't want this to happen again. –shifty eyes-**

* * *

"Everyone, look!" one of the kids said, pointing to a double rainbow. Its colours stood out from the dull, gray clouds, priding itself to its faint twin. Only one person wasn't admiring the rainbow, she was too busy reading a novel, _Mission Uno, _one of the novels in a trilogy. A girl noticed this, and started to pester her.

"Hey Miki!" she said, grabbing the book off Miki, its pages being scrunched up with her careless grip. "Look!" She then pointed with her free hand to the rainbow, "Don't you want to see the awesome rainbow unless you're too retarded to notice."

Miki snatched her book back. "Go away, Opal, I had a look at it before you were here, but you were too _stupid _to notice."

"I'm not stupid! _You're _stupid one, bitch."

"Shut up." Miki retorted, before returned to reading her book."You really need to get a life, retard."

Opal ripped the book out of her hands, throwing the book onto the footpath. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she screamed, droplets of spittle flying into Miki's face. She wiped the spit off her face with her arm.

"Yep, you need a life. All you do is talk about Twilight crap with your friends." Miki said dryly, before imitating Opal's voice in a whiny fashion, "_Oooh, Edward is so sexy, I wanna hit on him and get pregnant, girlfriends._" Most of the bystanders at the bus stop stepped away from them, not wanting to be involved in this.

"You're really pulling it, this time, arsehole." Opal said, her face turning a hue of red, "I'm going to get you on day, and you. will. SUFFER BITCH!"

Miki was reaching for pocket, pulling out a red and white sphere. She threw the ball at the ground, and as it erupted in a flash of light, Miki gave her command, "Luna, ATTACK!", her Absol snarled at Opal, baring her teeth at her before lunging at Opal, paws stretched out, going for major damage.

"Ugh! Repulsive creature!" Opal spat out as she attempted to keep Luna away from herself, "Pokémon are for stinky _boys and retards like you._"

"You think?" Miki said, uninterested. "For all I know, Pokémon are awesome, not to mention keeping away stupid idiots like you. " She then looked at her watch, checking the time before returning her glare to Opal, who was panicking "Oh look, you're scared of Pokémon, because they break your beautiful, gorgeous nails?" Miki said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Opal simply turned looked away from her and focused on not getting her nails broken by Luna.

After five minutes, the school bus finally drove up the street. As Miki recaptured Luna and picked up her book, Opal glared at her, before tending to her broken fingernails.

* * *

It was an uneventful bus journey to school. The driver had heavy metal music on, making it hard to read a book or talk, since you have to shout over the noise. By the time the bus reached school, Miki's ears were ringing from the awful sound and she couldn't walk in a straight line. She reached her locker and shoved all sorts of stuff in there before making her way to her Homeroom.

It was boring, listening to the teacher blab about stuff that no one was interested in. It was something about salinity, farms and a stupid assignment to top it all off. Recess took forever to come and nothing was going to happen. Miki was busy play with her Pokémon when then the school speaker said something:

"Miki Safire, Miki Safire, please come to the front office now."

Miki stood into space for a few seconds.

"Stupid Opal, she fricking dobbed on me again. But she deserved it, that psycho Twilight idiot" She then picked up her bag, and with Luna, set off to the front office.

* * *

**Even more pointless notes: Okay, this chapter is kinda lousy (In my lousy view of things) but really, as my first fanfiction, I'm going to do my best! ****And fail at it. ****So, I'm gonna hope someone reviews this, or I won't have much motivation to continue my story. So, please, tell me what you think of this. Just no flames or else. –insert un-epic music here-**


End file.
